One requirement of such an insert tongue is that the insert section protrudes from the safety belt to the minimum possible extent, when the safety belt is not fastened and the insert tongue hangs loosely on the safety belt. This will briefly be explained with the aid of FIG. 6. FIG. 6 shows a perpendicularly extending section of a safety belt 5, on which an insert tongue 10 is disposed. This insert tongue 10 consists of an insert section 12 which is intended to be inserted into a belt buckle, and a safety belt section 14 which is provided with a slot for receiving the safety belt 5, the slot not being visible in this figure. It is apparent that the insert section 12 extends at a comparatively large angle relative to the safety belt and therefore protrudes laterally.
To ensure that the insert section 12 protrudes less from the safety belt 5, when the insert tongue is not used, it is known to bend off the safety belt section 14 of the insert tongue 10, hence to bend it relative to the insert section 12. Such a design is schematically shown in FIG. 7. It is apparent that the insert section 12 is positioned comparatively closely to the safety belt 5.
Disadvantageous with the insert tongue shown in FIG. 7 is that the safety belt section 14 limits the free seating capacity for a vehicle occupant. This is schematically represented in FIG. 8. There is shown a safety belt buckle 7, into which the insert tongue 10 is inserted. The free distance A between the safety belt section 14 of the insert tongue 10 and another limitation of the seating capacity, for example the side wall of a vehicle, is smaller than in the case of an insert tongue, the safety belt section 14 of which extends in the extension of the insert section 12 (see FIG. 9).
It is an object of the invention to create an insert tongue whose insert section is positioned as closely to the safety belt as possible, when the insert tongue is not used, the available seating capacity being, however, not limited, when the insert tongue is inserted into a belt buckle.